Hermione's 1st Chapter
by EmeraldNiffler
Summary: Hi, this is my first ever Fanfic story sort of thing I hope you like it. It is the first book and the first chapter, nut it's from Hermione's view of things.


**Harry Potter Drabbles**

 **Book 1 Chapter 1**

 **The cries were horrendous they were ear piercing they were out of a baby girl whom was** _ **just**_ **a girl nothing more nothing less. Her hazelnut brown hair was vibrant but dark and her eyes were big but had a specific role to play.**

" **She's b….beautiful" expressed a lady of 30 years of age with shiny, long black locks and the same large eyes that also conquered her face.**

" **What shall we call** _ **you**_ **missy" said the man also of 30 years of age but he did not have large eyes and he didn't have locks, but he had short gingery-brown hair the type that you have to look at all day so that it doesn't go flat and** _ **he**_ **had the large teeth that distracted you from any other facial feature when he smiled just as his daughter has.**

 _ **11 years passed…**_

" **Hermione dear, breakfast!" Shouted by Mr. Granger,**

" **Coming, Dad just getting changed." Replied Hermione, scavenging around her room for her favourite blouse. As she delicately walked downstairs and through the living room door her jaw dropped as quick as light she was standing and the foot of a vast display of presents some big some small some blue some red.**

" **How did I forget the most important day of my life, apart from getting my tests results for University when I'm older of** _ **course."**_ **Hermione squealed.**

" **We just wanted to make you feel special in our way, Happy Birthday baby-cakes" Mrs. Granger replied.**

" **And we don't get any interrupting mail tod…, what was that?" mentioned Mr. Granger**

" **Mail? Mail on a Sunday how bizarre" asked Mr. Granger**

 **As Hermione was skimming through her cards because her only ambition was to rip open the presents she had been given, her mum swiftly walked to the front door.**

 _ **Seconds Later…**_

" **Hermione take 3 presents and go upstairs with them, me and your dad want to speak to each other** _ **without**_ **eaves dropping this time ok, Sweet pea" shakily forced out by Mrs. Granger.**

 **Whilst Hermione's parents were talking in the kitchen which they chose specifically because Hermione's room is at the other side of the house and upstairs, Hermione finally got upstairs after her five minute climb just admiring her three presents that were obviously the three biggest in the vast pile and she turned right still with her face buried in her presents and entered her room. She sat on her bed and placed two of her presents down and then she flipped the other box over to find the creases of the paper where she could tear the packaging off and so she did.**

 **Under her voice Hermione whispered "Where did they get this cyan scarf from…..I** _ **love**_ **it"**

 **As any eleven year old would do when they get a present is not to admire the gift but to start opening a new one from her pile, and so she did and what she got from that was a salmon pink fleece with #No.1 Superstar stated in black on it and her face was pink with joy but as I said before she just started on her third present, the biggest of which.**

" **Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You," squealed Hermione**

 **As she tore open the shoe box of which were containing the shiniest pair of boots an eleven year old has ever set their eyes on but as soon as she was going to try out her new boots she got interrupted.**

" **Hermione dear, me and your father want to speak to you" called Mrs. Granger**

" **Coming mother" Hermione shouted back**

 **As Hermione sped downstairs through the living room then through the hall she halted at the kitchen to catch her breath, when she finally caught her breath she entered. She sat down on the opposite side of the table to her parents and then they began to speak.**

" **Hermione, the reason we sent you upstairs is because we got a piece of mail, and that mail was something we have never seen before I shall read it to you word for word ok its says ' We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We wait your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely** _ **Minerva McGonagall**_ **" Stated Mrs. Granger**

" **I'm going to become a WITCH… I don't know if that's good or not!" squealed Hermione**

" **Its brilliant darling… and I think we better do some Birthday shopping, don't you think?" said Mr. Granger feeling proud and elated.**

" **Are we going to get the things that I need for Hogwarts Dad?" cheerfully said Hermione**

" **Oh yes we are sugar plumb" replied Mr. Granger**


End file.
